Problems
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth are not going well. Ciel is distant and Elizabeth feels left out. They argue and fight and it only makes matters worse. Their relationship has become a bit rocky and the only thing holding them together is the engagement rings. Will they get over their problems and find a way to stay together?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ch.1

* * *

Never allow someone to be your priority while allowing yourself to be their option.

-unknown

* * *

It was a few days after Valentines Day. The shop windows were still decorated with lace hearts and red ribbons. Flowers still littered the streets, some whole and others mere trampled stems. Dark, heavy clouds hung low over London and threatened rain. Elizabeth was not happy. Ciel had to go to town to check stock in one of the main stores. Apparently the money wasn't adding up compared to sales. Elizabeth had to tag along and their shopping trip was cut short. To make matters worse, Ciel hadn't bought her anything for the holiday.

Once in the store, Elizabeth found a chair to stew in. She would not take part in his buisness. Not that Ciel would allow her to anyway. He chatted with the clerks and then was whisked away to the storage room. Elizabeth sat for what felt like twenty minutes. Irritated, Elizabeth got up and walked around. The shop smelled like chocolate and perfume. Porcelain dolls, beautifully wrapped candies, and other toys and sweets packed the shelves. How could he own a store like this and not get her _anything_! She clenched her fists. It took everything in her power to not smash in the face of one of the dolls.

A bell over the door tinkled signaling the arrival of a customer. There were three girls around Elizabeth's age. They all had gorgeous hairstyles and freshly painted faces that probably took hours. Their dresses were spotless and decorated with silk, lace, and ribbons no doubt new and expensive. They looked at her for a second and approached. Elizabeth felt very dull next to them. Why were they all dressed up?

"Excuse me miss. Do you know if Ciel Phantomhive is here? We thought we saw him ride into town. This is his shop but we don't see him."

"Um... Why are you looking for Ciel?"

"I can't believe you don't know! He is one of the most eligible bachelors in town or at least he will be if he ever dumps that annoying girl of his."

"No Ciel is not here and I wouldn't tell you if he was! Why in the world would you ask me anyway?" Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"We're sorry miss. We didn't mean to offend you. I thought you worked here." The girl pouted.

"Why would you think I worked here?" Then Elizabeth remembered. She was not wearing makeup. Her hair was not curled but in a simple braid over her shoulder. Her dress was not decorated and only had a bow around her waist. Her shoes were flat and admittedly a little muddy. She had dressed her mood this morning, upset. It was not surprising that she looked like a shop girl to them.

These girls were asking for her fiancé... Her _fiancé! _and insulting her to her face. They didnt even realize it was her.

"Well listen here witch! Ciel is my fiancé and you have no business looking for him or courting him! I'd advise you to stay away from him or else." Elizabeth picked up the closest thing to throw. A box of chocolates.

"What are you gonna do? Eat us to death!" The group cackled and laughed.

Lizzie groaned and threw the chocolates. They nearly hit one of the girls and flew into a display. A dozen perfume bottles fell to the floor and shattered. The girls ran from the store screaming. Ciel, Sebastian and the clerk ran from the back. They looked from the damaged display to Lizzie and back again.

"Lizzie what happened?" Ciel questioned.

"I...I.."

"Please wait in the carriage Elizabeth. I will be out in a second. Sebastian, clean this up please."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel never called her Elizabeth unless he was upset with her. How dare he send her away like a bad child. She scoffed and stormed out of the store leaving behind an angry Ciel and Sebastian cleaning up shards of glass.

* * *

Thanks for reading. What did you think? Did you catch some symbolism? Review, follow, favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.

-Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

Ch.2

The ride back to the manor was a quiet one. Thunder was all that could break the tense silence between them. Neither Ciel nor Lizzie would look at each other. Elizabeth hadn't told Ciel what the commotion in the store was about and he hadn't asked her again. Sebastian tried to make basic conversation with both of them but they both ignored him. Once at the manor, Sebastian removed himself from the carriage and opened the door. Ciel went second and Elizabeth stuck her hand out to be helped down the stairs. Ciel was walking away, his back to her, across the gravel walkway to the manor door. She was appalled that he hadn't taken her hand. It was a gentlemanly duty to help your lady from the carriage. She sprung from the platform after him.

Her voice was shrill,"Ciel!"

Lizzie tripped over the last stair and Sebastian caught her in his arms before she could hit the pavement. Angry tears prickled her eyes. After being righted again she stormed after Ciel some more.

"Ciel just look at me!" He walked through the door without so much as a glance. It was strange how things turned out. It was as if the universe was trying to make everything worse. A sudden downpour of rain soaked Elizabeth to the skin before she could reach the door. Even though Sebastian had covered her with his coat, it did little good.

Once inside Ciel was nowhere to be seen. He had retreated to his study, alone. The rest of the servants stood near the entrance looking worried.

Mey-Rin asked," Poor dear, you're soaked to the skin. Is there anything we can do?"

Elizabeth shot them a dirty look and proceeded to her room. After drying off, changing clothes, and rebraiding her hair,she stopped to apply a bit of makeup. If Ciel wanted to be a complete arse that was fine. She wasn't going to let that ruin the rest of her night. She reached for the powder but knocked it over. She bent over her chair to retrieve it and noticed her engagement ring. The diamond still sparkled but the band was slightly tarnished just like her feelings for Ciel. She guessed it was time for dinner.

Lizzie and Ciel sat across from each other and stared at each other. The food was not ready and they had nothing better to do. Ciel's expression was blank but Elizabeth was angry.

"Ciel, why won't you talk to me? Why are you treating me like this?"

"I am talking to you Elizabeth, right now, and how am I treating you?"

Sebastian stood in the hallway outside of the dining room listening. Of course the food was ready but he wanted the children to talk through their problems. It was in the best interest of his master of course.

Lizzie stood from her chair and walked around the table to Ciel where she crossed her arms," You've been ignoring me and earlier with the carriage thing..."

"That was because I was upset Elizabeth. What you did in my store was unacceptable."

"Those girls who came into the store were... Wait a minute! Your store! Once we're married we are supposed to share everything."

"It seems that you have forgotten my dear. We are not married yet. The store belongs solely to me and about valentine's day... I forgot. I was extremely busy and it slipped my mind. I am almost certain that that is what you are upset about."

"Of course I am! On Valentine's day, you're supposed to do something for the person you love," she was near tears ,"You did nothing for me!"

"Well you see Elizabeth. I do not love you at the moment."

Elizabeth gasped and pulled her arm back. Ciel, anticipating her reaction, shot from his chair and grabbed her wrist.

"How dare you raise your hand to me!"

He pushed her away and slapped her across the face. As he was aiming for another, Sebastian ran into the room and restrained him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review,follow, and favorite. Shoutout to Murikami-Kumiko for being the first follower. IMPORTANT:please please please remember to never ever raise your hand to another person especially a woman. That is domestic violence and morally wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Forgive, not because they deserve forgiveness, but because you deserve peace. ~Author Unknown

* * *

Ch.3

Ciel struggled in Sebastian's arms. His face was red and he was sweating. Elizabeth backed away from them, her tears freely flowing now, she clutching her stinging cheek. She had never seen Ciel act like this before and he had certainly never hit her or attempted it. But there was that one time when she had broken his ring. That had been a fit of rage and she had deserved it or so she thought. This was a different Ciel.

Elizabeth turned on her heels and ran from the room. If he wanted to act like that then she didn't need him. Ciel ripped himself away from Sebastian. His chest was heaving and his breathing was labored. He clung to the doorway.

"Come back here Elizabeth...(cough cough)... This isn't over!"

He attempted to follow but Sebastian stepped into his path. He had never seen his master in such a state as this.

"That is enough my lord. You are making yourself ill. What you did to Elizabeth is wrong. Even I, a demon, could see that. I am only telling you this because it is my job to also protect the Phantomhive name and you are marring it."

Ciel stood straighter and tilted his head back a little. He laughed," What would you know about love Sebastian? You are a demon. You can't feel, love, or care for anything or anyone. The only think that matters to you is suppressing your insatiable hunger. It wouldn't mean a thing to you if Elizabeth was dead because eventually you would just get my soul and leave. You know and understand nothing! You are a dog, a mutt. Why the hell do you think I even bothered to give you a name! You are a mere servant and have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel around the throat and slammed him into the table. The edge bit into his lower back causing him to cry out. Ciel leaned backwards over the table ans Sebastian leaned forward. Sebatian's eyes glowed a fierce red and his face seemed to create its own shadows. His canines elongated and his fingernails sharpened, pinching the skin on Ciel's neck and nearly drawing blood.

"You are correct Ciel. I am a demon and I'm glad you have not forgotten. I only care for your soul and at the moment, I am very close to getting it. You have lost your way, your passion for revenge. Your business has become your priority. Revenge was the original goal and that's what you sold your soul for. You humans are so scatterbrained. You lose track of things so quickly that it's almost comedic. Oh Ciel, you are losing your purity and I have a feeling that you are this close to cracking. I am in fact a dog and you forgot that dogs bite." Sebastian punctuated the last word with a smile.

He released Ciel with a flourish and left the room as if nothing had happened. Ciel shook so hard that he could barely hold onto the table. His hand slipped and he crashed to the floor on his knees. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He couldn't catch his breath and started hyperventilating. His shoulders shook and he rolled onto his side and pulled his knees up to his chest. Look at him. He was on the floor, crying his eyes out like a child. He deserved whatever came his way in the form of punishment. Sebastian had reached into his heart and squeezed it. It had been brief but had a lasting effect. Ciel curled into a tighter ball and sobbed, little did he know that Elizabeth was in her own room doing the same.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review:) Shoutout to DestinyDreamer911 for reviewing. I hope this meets your expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Right actions in the future are the best apologies for bad actions in the past.

-Tryon Edwards

* * *

Ch.4

It seemed like hours that Ciel laid on the floor. When he finally stood, his joints popped and his legs ached. There was also a wet spot on the floor from where his tears had fallen. All was silent and the candles in the room had burned low and dim. Oddly, his meal was waiting on the table where he had been sitting, but he no longer felt like eating. The grandfather clock read 11:30 p.m. He went shakily into the hall. No voices or sounds could be heard. His only thought was to find Elizabeth. The hallways were dark and the curtains drawn over the windows blocked out the moonlight. He stumbled along as if he had never been in his own house before. His mind was hazy and his chest ached, his only goal, get to Elizabeth.

When he finally found her room, the door was ajar. No light shone through the crack. She must be asleep. Ciel took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The room was cold and a draft rushed past him. No fire burned in the grate.

He whispered," Lizzie. Lizzie are you asleep?"

There was no response. Maybe she was asleep. Or was she ignoring him?

He walked over to the bed and spoke louder this time," Lizzie please. I need to talk to you. I need to... apologize." The last word caught in his throat. " I'm so sorry Lizzie. I'm so sorry. I neglected you and pushed you to the side. I put everything above you instead of seeing to your needs. I hit you. I should have never hit you. I said I didn't love you, but I was wrong. I was so wrong, love. I was wrong and I'm sorry so, please forgive me!"

Nothing happened. Ciel reached forward to where Elizabeth should have been asleep. His hand rested on cold undisturbed sheets. As if seeing the room for the first time, he looked around. His eyes were nearly adjusted to the dark and he could make out things quite clearly, unfortunately. The drawers were all open and empty. He ran to the closet and flung open the door. There was nothing inside. The tops of the dressers and table were bare as well except for one thing. On the vanity was a piece of stationary. A round circle of metal rested on top of it. He picked up the circle first. It was her ring. The stationary was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Ciel,_

_I am leaving. I don't know for how long I will be gone. All I know is that I'm going home. I can not stay in a place where I am not wanted and am neglected. You said it yourself. You do not love me anymore. You promised when we were engaged that you would never harm me in any way on purpose. Tonight you broke that promise and I am sorry to say that I can not forgive you. I am leaving you my ring. It does not completely belong to me so you can give it to whoever comes along after me. This is cliché, but we can still be friends if you so choose, but I need time away from you at the moment. You not only hurt me physically, but emotionally. I am sorry to go so unexpectedly and sorry for any misunderstandings or problems I have caused you. Goodbye Ciel._

_~Best of luck, Elizabeth_

The letter was blurred in some place with water marks. She had been crying when she wrote it. Crying because of something he had did. The letter shook in his hands and he gripped the ring so tight that the diamond dug into his palm. A sudden beam of moonlight illuminated the room and he looked into the mirror. He looked haggard and pale. His clothes were greatly wrinkled and his hair was messy. Carefully folding the ring into the letter, he tucked them into his pocket and ran. He ran through the hallways, ran into every unlocked room, ran down the stairs, and ran outside, all the while calling for his Elizabeth.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. Shoutout to DestinyDreamer911. Awesome review. They matter a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

You can love someone so much...But you can never love people as much as you can miss them.

-John Green

* * *

Ch.5

Ciel stood in the driveway outside, staring at the carriage tracks leading into the woods. He did not feel the cold wind ripping through his clothes. He did not feel the servants prodding and pulling him back to the manor. He did not hear their anguished and worried voices. He find not notice the absence of Sebastian. All that mattered was Lizzie.

Only when a warm blanket was thrown over him and Ciel was enveloped in a strong, rib cracking hug, did the trance break. Reality crashed around him like shattered glass from a broken window. It felt like he went through that window.

"He's gone mad, surely." whispered Bard.

"There is more to this than you know Baldroy. He is still our master and you must not speak ill of him."

"Finnian, don't crush him!" Mey-Rin warned. The hug slackened if only a bit.

"Where's Elizabeth? I need to find Elizabeth?" Ciel's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Master Ciel?" Tanaka kneeled in front of him.

"Bring back Elizabeth,"Ciel whispered again.

"Master Ciel, Elizabeth has gone home. She and Sebastian left around 10. We thought you knew. We didn't come to get you for the farewell because Sebastian said you were busy and should not be disturbed. Why are you dressed like that?" Tanaka had just registered Ciel's appearance.

"Never mind that!" Ciel squirmed out of the hug and blanket.

"Ciel, it's cold. You shouldn't be out here in this weather." Finnian resisted the urge to put the blanket back over him.

"I'm going after Lizzie. Bard and Finnian please get the horses ready."

Everyone just stared.

"You _will_ do as I say. I am still the master of this house and I assure you. I am perfectly sane."

After a moments pause they all bowed and spoke in unison," Yes my lord."

"Tanaka, come help me get dressed. Everyone, we will be leaving in half an hour." With that, Ciel turned and strutted back to the manor with Tanaka and Mey-Rin in his wake. Little did they know, Elizabeth was never on her way home.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and favorite. Shoutout to NerdsRule for your awesome reviews. I really appreciate them.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Where there is no struggle, there is no strength.

-Oprah Winfrey

* * *

Ch.6

The moon was hidden behind the clouds. It was a starless night. The lights in all the shops and homes had all gone out hours ago. The carriage wheels clattered over the brick pavement. The horses hooves stomped along in time with the beating of Elizabeth's heart. She could heart it beating in her ears, feel it in her chest. Was this the right decision? The night was silent. Nothing dared to make a sound.

* * *

Once on horseback, Ciel and his servants rushed onward to find Elizabeth. The carriage tracks were barely visible in the dark of the woods, not to mention that the moon was invisible as well. Ciel could still feel the icy bite of late winter through his gear. He wore a thick coat that was lines with fur, leather fur lined gloves, and a wool scarf around his neck and face. His hands were going numb from gripping the reins so tightly and the cold didn't help. His nose ran slightly and his cheeks burned. He would definitely have a cold in the next few days. Tanaka's lantern did little for light.

They followed the tracks for an hour until they came to the city. They made their way to the outskirts and to Elizabeth's home. Together, they trotted up the driveway and stopped near the staircase. All of the lights were out in the manor. The moon finally came from behind the clouds. Ciel was the first to depart from his horse. His legs ached from riding but he was on a mission. He walked up the stairs and to the front door. Tanaka followed while the rest of the gang stayed on their horses keeping watch.

Ciel took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hard. Quiet followed. Not to be detoured, he knocked again. A flicker from a candle could be seen through the glass pane above the door. It grew brighter as the person holding it got closer. The waiting couple could hear the lock bolt being released. Ciel waited with bait breath. A woman opened the door. She wore a robe over her night dress which she pulled tighter against the chill of night and wisps of hair fell from its bonnet. Her eyes looked tired and dark circles were visible. She shuffled her bare feet and squinted at the visitors until she recognized them.

"Oh, Earl Phantomhive, what are you doing here at this time of night? Is something the matter?"

"I'm here to see Elizabeth. She told me she was on her way home."

"Marie, who's at the door?" A male voice called from somewhere in the manor.

"It is Earl Phantomhive sir."

"Well don't make him stand in out in the cold. Bring him in. I'll be down in a second."

She stepped aside and bowed as Ciel and his servants entered. The horses were tied to the railing outside.

* * *

The Thames was beautiful at night. When the moon finally made an appearance it reflected a silver ball on the surface. It was even colder here and and she pulled her coat tighter around her. Sebastian closed the carriage door and took her arm. Together they walked on the bank. The carriage had been parked under a part of the London Bridge where no one would see it. Not that anyone would be out.

He looked down into her face,"Are you sure you want to do this my lady? There are many other options. This would have to be the most drastic if you don't mine me saying."

She sighed heavily and it shook," I'm sure Sebastian."

* * *

This chapter switches between Ciel and Elizabeth's part hence the line breaks. Was it interesting? Please review, follow, favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Life is precious. You better not waste it.

\- unknown

* * *

Ch.7

The Marquis ,Marchioness, and Edward sat on the couch across from Ciel. They all looked uncomfortable sitting so close together with barely any room to move, but he could understand why they would want to be together. It was quite comical and he almost laughed at the image, almost. Tanaka stood by his side and the rest of the servants stood behind him. The Marquis was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a matching button down shirt. His hair was a mess and his eyes were sad and tired. The Marchioness wore a white flowy nightgown under a matching robe. Her hair was not in the usual sleek ponytail but freely flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Her stony gaze was locked on Ciel. Edward unlike his parents was completely dressed having taken the time to get dressed. The fireplace had been rekindled and burned brightly, warming the room and casting a warm glow over everything. This should have been a peaceful visit.

Ciel had just finished explaining what had happened. He slyly left out the part about him hitting her. The room was silent and despite the fire, he felt a chill. Elizabeth's family all had the same stony expression trained on him. The Marquis was the first to speak.

"So you have no idea where my Elizabeth is?"

"No I don't sir. I was hoping she was here."

The Marchioness spoke next," Elizabeth wouldn't just leave because of an argument. We have taught her that relationships are hard and to never give up. I have trained her to fight till the end. She knows that no matter what, she is to stay by your side and be faithful to you. There is no reason for her to leave unless something drastic happened. I told her if she ever let you down or left you for a stupid reason, then she shouldn't come home."

Edward looked at his mother in shock," Mother! How could you say that to her! You know she takes everything to heart. If what you said was true then she could be anywhere." He turned to Ciel then," I know Elizabeth would never leave because of something stupid. She loves you Ciel and would do anything for you. You had to have been the one who caused this, so cut the b***s*** and fess up. What did you do to my sister?!" He stood up.

"Please Ciel, you must tell us everything that happened." The Marquis sounded desperate.

There was no way to hide what he had did," I... I hit Elizabeth."

The silence that followed was so heavy that it should have crushed everyone in the room. His own servants hadn't even know what he had done and they gasped along with Elizabeth's family.

Edward sprung from his seat and grabbed hold of the front of Ciel before Tanaka could stop him. His eyes blazed with fire," You think it's fun to hit on women huh Ciel! You think its fun to hit my sister!" Tanaka restrained Edward. Ciel fell back onto the couch. "I should kill you right now, murder you with my bare hands! I always said that Elizabeth deserved better than you. I wish I wasn't right!"

"Calm down Edward. I'm sure there will be time for that later." He glared at Ciel as he and his wife stood," Right now our only priority is to find Elizabeth and bring her back. We will be ready to go shortly."

They turned and left the Phantomhive household without another word.

* * *

Elizabeth and Sebastian stopped walking at a point of the bank where the water would gradually get deeper if they walked into it.

"This is where I leave you Sebastian. If I can't go through with this I want you to do it for me ok."

Sebastian hesitated then nodded his head.

Lizzy took a deep breath and then stepped into the water. It was ice cold and her feet were instantly numb. She shuffled along deeper into it. To her knees then to her thighs. She shook uncontrollably in the cold. Her dress weighted her down and it was a struggle to go deeper. She tripped on the uneven surface and fell. She became completely soaked and was unsure if she would be unable to keep going. Miraculously, she pushed herself up and trudged along. When she was neck deep in the water, she turned around and faced Sebastian on the bank.

"T...T...tell Ciel I...I'm S...S...Sorry."

He nodded.

Elizabeth could barely breathe anymore. The cold was debilitating and mind numbing. This would be easy, she hoped. With one final shuddery breath, Elizabeth submerged her head under the water.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Some of us think that holding on makes us strong: sometimes it's letting go.

-unknown

* * *

Ch.8

The Marquis and Marchioness returned to the sitting room ten minutes later. Both of them looked like their normal selves. Ciel stood as they approached, but they did not look at him. They walked right past and to the door.

The Marquis said over his shoulder," We will spread out and search all around town. Edward will go South. If any of us find her we will send someone to tell each other." With that he and his wife walked out the door.

Edward followed them and shoulder bumped Ciel as he walked past.

Ciel turned to his crew.

"Mey-Rin, take the east. Finnian, take the west. Bard take the North. Tanaka and I will be going somewhere special. I have an idea where Lizzy might have gone."

They all nodded and departed, leaving Ciel and Tanaka alone in the sitting room. He couldn't unsee the sad looks they had given him when they had heard the news. Their eyes had begged him, pleaded that the news of him hitting Lizzy be wrong.

"Where are we going my lord?"

"We're going to the Thames River. I am the only person that knows that it was Elizabeth's favorite place. She told me one winter when I asked her what she wanted to do. She liked ice skating on it when it froze over."

When Tanaka and Ciel finally left, everyone else had already gone.

They raced along the same road that Elizabeth had traveled earlier, passed the same shop that had sparked their argument. The Thames came into view. It was even more beautiful and ominous at night. The moon reflected as a silver disk on the slightly choppy water. Lizzy had to have come here.

They raced their horses down the hill and along the bank, Ciel calling Elizabeth's name all the way.

* * *

Sebastian heard Ciel calling for Elizabeth. He sank back into the shadows of the bridge and waited. What would his master say or do when he discovered the scene? Was this really the best thing for Ciel?

* * *

The duo halted their horses near the bridge. The carriage was parked underneath it and Sebastian stood by it waiting. Ciel jumped from the horse and handed the reins to Tanaka.

He bolted past Sebastian and to the carriage door, ripping it open. He stood staring, confused, into it.

"Sebastian, where's Lizzy?"

Sebastian didn't answer him.

Ciel raised his voice," Where's Lizzy!"

Sebastian sighed and looked towards the water," She told me to tell you that she's sorry. Sorry that she's gone and sorry she couldn't save you from yourself."

Ciel's eyes grew wide," No... No your lying. You think this is some kind of sick joke don't you, Sebastian. Don't you!" He was crying." Now tell me! Where is Elizabeth?!"

Sebastian merely stared down at him.

"Elizabeth told me it was in your best interest that she disappear... Forever."

"And you believed her!"

Ciel tore away from Sebastian and splashed into the water. The water turned his blood to ice and numbed him to the core. He kept going anyway. Ahead of him by about twenty feet was a body. The skin was ghostly white. The hair swirled around it like a golden pillow. No this couldn't be. Not Lizzy. Not Lizzy! The water became deeper and deeper. Ciel didn't know how to swim but he would get to her anyway. He struggled and slipped under as his feet could no longer touch the bottom. He thrashed his arms and kicked his feet to resurface but nothing worked. Water rushed into his mouth and his nose. His chest burned. At least he would be with Lizzy again.

A hand grasped his collar and lifted him out of the water. He coughed and choked. Sebastian was dragging him back to the shore.

"Don't you dare Sebastian. Let me go! I need to get Elizabeth!"

"You can't swim. Do you honestly think that I would just let you die?"

"Fine! You get Elizabeth for me!"

Not one to disobey orders, Sebastian deposited Ciel into Tanaka's waiting arms and ran back into the water. He returned shortly carrying Elizabeth's body. Ciel was sitting on the ground shivering and clutching Tanaka's jacket around him. Sebastian laid her in front of him. His eyes bulged and shed tears anew. Her lips were blue and she looked so peacful.

Ciel cried openly now. He laid his head on her chest. What happened next was a shock to everyone. Ciel quickly lifted his head and looked at Sebastian.

"She's not dead. Her heart's beating! She's not dead. Do something please! Please Sebastian, I'm begging you!"

He crawled toward Sebastian on his knees and bowed his head. Sebastian had never seen his master act like this.

He smiled and said," Gladly."

Sebastian kneeled next to Elizabeth and administered CPR. She coughed and gasped and threw up water, before falling unconscious again. Thank god she was alive.

In the moment they all stood around Elizabeth's now breathing body, something snapped in Ciel. He lunged and dove onto Sebastian, knocking him to the ground. He began slapping Sebastian across the face and punctuating each word with a slap. Sebastian didn't resist.

"How (slap) dare (slap) you (slap) allow (slap) her (slap) to (slap) do (slap) this (slap)!"

Yes, what a scene that was.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please favorite, review and follow. I'm sorry it was so long, I got carried away at the end:) I'm sorry if you thought Lizzy was gone for good.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Immature love says: I love you because I need you. Mature love says I need you because I love you.

-Erich Fromm

* * *

Ch.9

Elizabeth slowly came to. The first thing she realized was that she was not dead. Ha, what a surprise. She wasn't sure wether to be happy or sad. She couldn't even commit suicide right. The second thing she realized was that she was not in her own bed. She was in her bed at the Phantomhive manor. The last thing was that her engagement ring was once again situated snugly on her finger. She wanted to cry, wether tears of sadness or happiness she didn't know, but didn't have the strength. The gauzy curtains were drawn over the window. Beautiful rays of sunlight cut through the room and bounced off of the mirror. Dust particles hung in the air. It almost seemed magical. All of her things were back on the dresser and she imagined in the closet as well. A bouquet of flowers was on the nightstand. Her head ached and her chest burned. She could barely take a breath without coughing. She couldn't sit up because she was too weak so Mey-Rin would have to push on her back and lean her head forward. She had the urge to throw up but suppressed it. She would lay back down and fall asleep again. She was occasionally awakened to have broth spoonfed to her or to have Mey-Rin help her to the bathroom. She never saw her family, only Mey-Rin. Whenever she was awakened it was usually dark outside or sunny and she had no idea how long she had been asleep or what time it was.

It felt like days later, but she was finally strong enough to stand on her own. She could walk, but only a few steps without hanging onto someone. Elizabeth still felt weak.

"Meyrin, ever since I've been in here, I've only seen you. Where is everyone? Where's my family and the other servants." She didn't mention Ciel.

"Your family have been here, but you were sleep and they asked me not to wake you. Edward usually waited outside because he didn't want to see you in this state. The other servants were told not to help... Ciel only wanted a woman to take care of you."

That made sense. She was only partly dressed and it would have been awkward for her if she was awake. Elizabeth's hair hung freely around her even though it was greasy. The short nightdress she wore hung strangely off of her. In the mirror, she could tell that she had lost a considerable amount of weight. Her cheeks were slightly gaunt and her arms and legs were thinner. When she lifted the dress a bit she could sort of see her ribs.

"How long have I been out of it Mey-Rin?"

"Um, around a week and a half I would suppose."

Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"Lady, Elizabeth. Ciel told me that when you were ready. He wanted to talk to you."

"Did he?"

"Yes mam."

"Then I want to talk to him now. Could you help me get dressed?"

"Of course."

They spent the next hour getting Elizabeth sparkly clean, doing her hair and makeup and picking out an outfit. She decided on a pastel pink dress with a black velvet bow around the waist. It had to be pulled tighter because she was so thin now. Once dressed, she took Mey-Rin's arm and walked out of the room. The first thing that hit her was the cold. She was freezing. It couldn't have been that cold in the house?

"Mey-Rin, could you get my shawl? I'm freezing."

"Of course."

She returned with Elizabeth's matching shaw and draped it over her shoulders. They walked arm and arm to Ciel's office, pausing at the door. Elizabeth wasn't sure how she felt about this or what she would say when she saw him. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Her family were all sitting in chairs and the couches talking amongst themselves. They got silent immediately and looked up at her. Ciel had his head down, writing something on the desk and Sebastian was leaning over his shoulder pointing at different parts of the paper. Mey-Rin cleared her throat and Ciel and Sebastian both looked up. What Elizabeth saw shocked her. Ciel's face wasn't his normal face. His lip was badly busted. His jaws and chin had several horrible bruises. He had a black eye under his usual eyepatch and the arm he wasn't writing with was in a sling. All anger in her evaporated. How could she be angry when he was so hurt?

Everyone started talking at once and rushing toward her. It made her head hurt. She held up her hand and everything halted.

" I would like everyone to leave please, except for Ciel and Sebastian please. I want to talk to him alone."

They hesitated but heeded her demands. Mey-Rin led her to a chair and once Elizabeth was situated she left. Ciel rose with difficulty and a bit of Sebastian's help, limped to the seat across from Lizzy and took a seat. Neither of them spoke.

"You're so thin Lizzy." Ciel whispered.

"And you look like you've been in a fight, Ciel."

She paused," Oh my god! Did Edward do that?"

Ciel nodded," It's the least that I deserve for... for what I did and for what followed."

"And Sebastian just let that happen?"

"I told him to."

She looked at Sebastian and he nodded. There was another long pause until Ciel spoke. His voice was choked as he held back a sob.

"I should never have hit you Lizzy. I should never have said all of those awful things to you. I shouldn't have let you leave. I was wrong, so wrong, and this is all my fault. You could have died. I drove you to that. I'm so sorry Lizzy."

Elizabeth sat staring at him. His eyes were huge, begging for forgiveness," Il forgive you Ciel, if you forgive me."

"For what. What did you do?"

"I ran away. Tried to drown myself. Caused you these injuries. It was all very irrational. Even Sebastian told me that." She stood and sort of paced around the room."

"I thought I could run away from my problems. Just throw everything away without thinking of the consequences. I even went to my favorite spot because that's where I wanted to end it all. I treated this like it was some kind of game. In life there are no game overs, no try agains. I was stupid Ciel and this was all my fault."

As if having an epiphany she turned to Ciel. She tripped over the carpet and almost fell. Ciel tried to get out of his seat to help but Sebastian caught her first and helped her back to her seat.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"You told me one day, when we went ice skating that it was your favorite place. I guess I never forgot, love."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Did you like it? Please review, favorite, follow:)


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

All good things must come to an end.

-Geoffrey Chaucer

* * *

Ch.10

Elizabeth was touched ,truly touched, but she couldn't except this. She couldn't except any of this. Too much had happened between her and Ciel. Not just recently, but in the past as well. She was sorry to say this but she had saw it coming. Elizabeth had been through too much to go back to the way things were.

"Lizzy what's wrong? You look upset."

She hadn't realized that she was looking down," It's nothing Ciel. I'm just tired is all. I will see you again for dinner?"

"It's to be expected. You've been through a lot. Dinner will be at its normal time, that is if you feel like eating."

Elizabeth nodded and stood. Sebastian took her arm and escorted her out. All her family waited with baited breath. They all ran and hugged her at one time. It was painful. By the time she had finally managed to pry herself out of their arms, she was out of breath.

"Everyone ,please. I don't need any hugs. I'm fine and everything is okay with me an Ciel. I want to invite you all to dinner tonight. There is something important I need to say."

"Why can't you tell us now Elizabeth?"

"Because I want everyone together when I tell it."

With that she turned around and headed to her room with Mey-Rin.

Elizabeth was careful to sleep in a position where she would not mess up her hair or makeup. She wanted everything to be perfect. When she finally opened her eyes, Mey-Rin was shaking her.

"Miss, it is time to wake up. Dinner will be ready soon."

She yawned and sat up. She couldn't back out now. Together they went to the dining room. The table was already set for five places. She took her usual seat near Ciel. As if on cue, her family filed in one by one, taking their seats. Ciel was last with assistance from Sebastian. Edward shot both of them a dirty look, but quickly hid it before Elizabeth could see. He also kept his hands off of the table. She knew that his knuckles were split open and bandaged.

The servants began puting the bowls and plates of food on the table. Everything smelled and looked delicious but she didn't have much of an appetite. After everyone had served themselves,Elizabeth stood up with her glass and a fork. There was no need to tap the glass because everyone was already silent, but she did it anyways.

"Everyone, I have something important to say... I'm leaving Ciel... for good. I will be moving out tomorrow morning."

The Marchioness spoke," But Elizabeth. You know what I said about..."

"Yes mother I remember and I don't care. I can go to an inn if need be."

There was silence for a while. Then Edward spoke.

"Honestly I'm glad. I never thought Ciel was good enough for you. I'm old enough to have my own place. You can move in with me."

"I bet you put these thoughts in her head Edward. You've been trying to get her away from me for quite some time. How dare you talk about me in my own house!" Ciel barked. He was clutching his steak knife.

"What are you going to do to make her stay? Hit her again? I still don't think you've had enough of an ass whooping or would you like another?"

Ciel tried to get out of his seat but Sebastian kept his hands on his shoulders.

"That's enough from all of you! This was supposed to be peacful. Please don't fight over this!"

It was silent once more as everyone ate.

"Father, what do you think."

"I want you to be happy, so do whatever you feel is best."

Elizabeth and Ciel watched each other from across the table. He could see the resolution in her eyes. Maybe the best thing for her was to let her go.

"Il sign the papers by the time you leave Elizabeth."

Lizzy nodded and took off her ring. She dropped it into the champagne and strutted from the room as everyone watched. For once, her head was held high and and she wasn't afraid to be tall.

* * *

Thank you everyone so much for reading, following, and favorite. I'm sorry if the ending was crappy. I didn't know how to end it so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it overall. Thank you again.


End file.
